


A Handsome Stranger Called Death

by earlgrayandteacakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrayandteacakes/pseuds/earlgrayandteacakes
Summary: Angie Yonaga is invited from her island faction to the Monochrome Capital. As the main capital of the 17 factions, Angie is thrilled at the invetation. She bids goodbye to her family and islanders and travels all the way there. There she meets 15 interesting students, those of whom she will be spending the rest of her life with.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This will have obvious spoilers for NDRV3. The deaths will sort of follow canon, except for a few changes that will become apparent when they happen. I'm gonna have songs at the very beginning of every chapter for those who want to listen to music while reading. These are song that I think fit with the story. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> first half: Station Wagon by Pretty Balanced  
> Second half: So Sad, So Sad by Varsity  
> Third half: Pretty Little Head by Eliza Rickman  
> Friday I'm in Love by The Cure

Angie Yonaga let out a sigh of happiness. It wasn’t everyday that the Monochrome Capital sent an invitation or even contacted the small Island of Allegory. Angie read over the letter for what must have been the millionth time. It told of the new experiment going on at the capital and how they needed young and talented teenagers from each faction of the world for it. Each faction must send its most talented teenager to the Monochrome Capital, with transportation expenses paid for. The letter didn’t really state what the experiment was going to be, but the people of the 16 factions trusted the Monochrome Capital, so send the students they would.

 Angie folded the letter and slipped it into the pocket of her yellow smock. Despite the fact she wore all black, a way of mourning her departure from the island, Angie still wore her smock over the frilly black dress. She admired herself a moment longer in her vanity mirror, sure the there was something missing from her outfit. She smiled at herself, deciding that she would figure it out before she left and then gathered her yellow suitcase. She wheeled her suitcase to her bedroom door and then walked towards the other end of her room and past the lace curtain that separated her bedroom and her art studio. She took a deep breath as she took in the smell of wet clay and paint.

“Angie is going to miss you.” She gave a sad smile to the art studio she had grown up with. Angie had grown up on this small island. She didn't know anything else. Nothing about the worlds, or the other factions customs. She wasn't too worried about being perceived well as she was worried about being too homesick. 

Angie shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to be sentimental. She had to finish packing, she was leaving soon. She grabbed the paint-covered suitcase that she used specifically for her art supplies and set it open on the ground. She started to gather all her supplies. All her clay, all her paint, all her brushes, all of it was rounded up and placed into the suitcase. By the time she was done, the room looked barren and open. Angie zipped up the suitcase and wheeled it through the curtain to set it next to the other.

“Angie dear, the boat is here.” Her mother’s angelic voice called up to her. Angie took one more look around her room. It was time. She opened her bedroom door wheeled both of her suitcases out with her, shutting it behind her. With some difficulty, she wheeled her stuff down the stairs and into the kitchen of the house. Her mother looked up from bag she was packing full of tupperware at Angie.

“Is that for Angie?” Angie asked.

Her mother smiled and placed the last container in the canvas bag. “I didn’t want you to miss my cooking too much, so I packed you some homemade snacks.” Angie felt tears well up in her eyes.  

Her mother picked up the canvas bag and together the two walked out the front door. All the inhabitants of the island were gathered around the cruise ship that sat idle on the docks, waiting to say goodbye to Angie. Her mother led her to the docks, and next to her father, who was trying his best not to cry. 

“We’ll miss you Angel.” Her father sniffled.

“Angie turn around.” Her mother instructed. Angie turned her back on her parents, closing her eyes as she tried her best not to cry. She felt something cold around her neck and opened her eyes again. She looked down and saw the necklace her mom always wore, a white shell on a pearl necklace. When her mom finished clasping the necklace, Angie turned around to face her parents again, the tears starting to flow freely.

“Good luck, we’ll pray for you.” Was the the last thing her mother said before a man in a black and white suit picked up the suitcases and took them on board. Angie’s mom handed her the canvas bag filled with food and Angie boarded the boat.

____________

It took about a week to get to the capital. Alone on the ship, Angie felt her heart swell. She missed home. Her village, her parents, her friends. She missed everything. On the day the ship was supposed to arrive at the capital, Angie stood in the bathroom that was attached to her room on the ship. She watched her face in the mirror. She was dressed in her finest, as the letter had requested. It was a white dress that puffed up at the bottom, accented with a light blue sash around her waist. Her mother would be proud of the young women she was right now.

Angie sniffled and tried to quell the tears that she knew would come if she kept thinking about home. She let her hair hang free from it’s usual confines in low pigtails. Running a brush through the white-blonde locks, she studied herself. Like before she left,  she could sense that there was something missing from herself. She set down the brush and picked up her mom’s necklace, clasping it around her neck. Like the snap of a finger, Angie felt everything come together.

“Miss, we’re here.” Came a voice from outside her room.

“Angie is coming.” She called in response. She felt her mood lighten as she thought about all the friends she was going to meet. She stepped out of the bathroom and gathered all her things, packing up what she had taken from her suitcase. She pulled her white purse, which took the shape of a seashell, and slipped what she needed inside it before she pulled it over her. She took the handles of her suitcases, along with the canvas bag, and stepped out of her room. 

____________

After getting off the boat, Angie was led to a large building, where they would be staying while the experiment was going on. The building was enclosed in a large wall and was on the outskirts of the capital. The men in suits took her through a door and into a small room with a desk. On the other side of the desk was another door. The men whispered something to the lady at the desk and she nodded, letting them pass behind the desk and through the door. On the other side of the door was a courtyard of sorts.

“While you’re here, you won’t be allowed to leave this facility.” One man said. “You won’t be going through that door again.”

They led her to another building. This one had glass doors and a big sign outside of it that read “DORMS” in all caps. They escorted her inside and led her to a room that had her name written on a small plaque by the door.

“This will be your room.” One man dropped a key on a key ring into her hand. She studied the key ring. It had two small keychains, a plaque with her name on it, and a seashell. “Take some time to unpack all of your things. At 7:00, you are to report to the white building.” With that, the men left.

Angie looked around the room. Against one wall was a bed that only held a mattress and pillow. Against another wall was a shelf, a dresser, and a desk and chair. Against the third wall was a door that led to a bathroom. Angie started to unpack her things, setting all her art supplies on the shelving and her current sketchbook on her desk. All of her clothes went into the dresser. She placed her yellow bedding on the bed, along with her extensive stuffed animal collection that she had a hard time fitting in her suitcase. The last thing she did was hang the her white canopy from the ceiling above her bed. She set the now empty suitcases in a corner of the room and stepped back to admire her work.

Checking the analog clock that sat on her desk, she noticed the time was 6:55. She stretched, feeling her bones pop. She figured it was time to head down to the white building the men had talked about. She gathered her seashell purse and checked the contents. A tiny sketchbook, a pencil and eraser, lipgloss, and a small bag of taffy her mom had made. She nodded to herself and zipped up the bag, and then left her room, locking the door behind her. She slipped the key into her purse.

The white building wasn’t too hard to spot from the outside of the dorms. Angie listened to her white heels clack against the concrete bride that went over a small pond of water in the courtyard. She walked across it and towards the white building, opening the door and stepping inside. She looked around the room. Chairs were set up in front of a large stage with a podium. Everyone was already sitting down, the remaining chair obviously hers. The chair was next to a tall boy with long black hair. She walked down the little isle the chair made and took her seat next to him. He looked down at her and Angie felt her heart implode.

Everything about the boy was interesting. His questioning eyes, his silky hair, his pale skin. She sent him a cheerful smile, and though she couldn’t see the bottom half of his face due to the black mask he wore, she could tell by his eyes that he smiled in return. Angie realized then that she had found a new artistic muse. Atua would be happy.

“Welcome everyone.” A man announced. He situated himself at the podium and cleared his throat. He brushed a strand of his two-toned hair out of his eyes. “My name is Monokuma, I’m the one who invited you here, and the leader of the Monochrome Capital. I know you’re probably wondering why you’re all here, and I will get to that but first I’d like to do a role call of sort, so you know who everyone is and it helps me with learning names as well.” 

He snapped his finger and a small child with bi-colored red and white hair hurried on stage with a piece of paper. “Here you go father.” He whispered. 

“Thank you Monotaro.” He nodded. Monotaro smiled and hurried off the stage. Monokuma studied the paper a moment. “When I call your name please stand, you can sit back down after.”

“Unknown, Rantaro Amami.” He called. A boy with green hair stood, he gave a smile that screamed ‘I don’t want to be here’ and sat back down. She was surprised to see someone from the unknown faction. No one knew anything about it, not even the name. 

“Insectum Veridium.” A muscular boy stood. His untamed hair and scary appearance clashed with his sweet and caring aura. “Gonta Gokuhara.” The boy sat back down. Angie was starting to understand the order everyone was in. They were in order of faction, from the closest to the capital to the farthest.  She knew that the Insectum Veridium was known for their interesting wildlife, especially insects.

“Cadenza Federation, Kaede Akamatsu.” A pretty girl dressed in pink stood. She regarded everyone with a kind smile and sat. The Cadenza Federation was known for producing the best music and musicians. 

“Equivoque Confederacy, Himiko Yumeno.” A short girl with red hair stood. Angie suppressed a squeal. Himiko was cute. By looking around, Angie could tell someone else had noticed Himiko’s cuteness. Two chairs down from Himiko sat a fit girl with a green bow. She ogled Himiko, obviously taken by her adorable nature. Equivoque Confederacy was known for their magicians and witches, which explained why Himiko wore an small witch hat on a headband to go with her fancy dress.

“Authoritarian Empire, Kokichi Ouma.” A boy, only a couple inches taller than Himiko stood from his seat on the other side of the isle. His hair was purple and as he regarded the other students, he had a mischievous smile on his face. He sat again. Authoritarian Empire was just how it sounded. It was known for strong leadership, though that often led to leaders who held a little too much power. 

“Bokken Federation, Tenko Chabashira.” The girl that had been staring at Himiko rose and sent a few looks of displeasure at the boys in the room before sitting again. The Bokken Federation was known for their wide arrangement of martial arts. Angie wondered which one Tenko had mastered. 

“Cyber Federation, K1B0.” The robot that sat next to Tenko stood. 

“Please call me Kiibo.” He stated before sitting. Angie had never seen a robot before, though from what she heard that was all that made up the inhabitants of the Cyber Federation. 

“Avogadro Confederacy, Miu Iruma.” Angie looked at the girl that sat next to Kiibo. She was staring at the robot with an excited look on her face. Monokuma repeated her name before she snapped out of her trance and stood. She let out a bored snort and sat back down. The Avogadro Confederacy was known for their fine inventions, which was probably why Miu was so interested in Kiibo. 

“Treachery Confederacy, Shuichi Saihara.” A quiet looking boy from the second row stood. He played with his bangs nervously. Known for rampant crime, the Treachery Confederation churned out skilled detectives, along with criminals. Angie wondered which one he was, though from the looks of him he seemed much more fit to be a detective. 

Next to him, a man stood tall and proud all of a sudden. “No need to introduce me, my name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars.” Angie knew where he was from before he even stated it. Galactic Space Station, an actual space station where the inhabitants studied the stars. “I’m from the one and only Galactic Space Station.” 

“Sit.” Monokuma announced. “I don’t appreciate interruptions.” Kaito sat back down, his grin still ever present on his face. “Next, Deliquescent Confederacy, Kirumi Tojo.” A calm and proper girl stood. She reminded Angie of a caring mom. Deliquescent Confederacy was known for their prim and sophisticated citizens, as well as their maid services. She sat. 

“Repechage Kingdom, Ryoma Hoshi.” A short boy, shorter than even Himiko stood, though he was a little lost to the crowd. Angie wondered what sport he played, as the Repechage was known for their sports. 

The girl that sat stoically next to Angie on the other side of the isle stood as Monokuma called, “Accreditation Federation, Maki Harukawa.” Angie gave a confused look. Accreditation Federation was known for their advanced child care, but this girl definitely didn’t appear to be a child caregiver. Angie shrugged. Who was she to judge, everyone is different just as Atua made them.

She was next. Monokuma announced her name and island. “Allegory Island, Angie Yonaga.” She stood and gave a friendly bow, her hands clasped in a praying position. She sat back down.

“Sociolinguistic Empire, Korekiyo Shinguji.” Angie let out a quiet hum. Even his name was interesting. Atua certainly made the right choice in whispering in her ear about him. He would be a great muse. Korekiyo stood and regarded the rest camly.

“Please, call me Kiyo.” His voice was loud and clear, even behind his mask. He sat again.

“Lastly, Batiste Kingdom, Tsumugi Shirogane.” The girl besides Kiyo stood. She was awfully plain, though she was still pretty. Angie expected a lot more out of someone who supposedly made clothes for a living, as the Batiste Kingdom was known for their clothing. They made and shipped clothing all over the 16 factions, 17 if you included the Monochrome Capital.

Monokuma clasped his hands and smiled, his grin somehow sadistic even though he was being kind to them. “Excellent. Now the moment everyone has been waiting for… why you are all here. The experiment is simple enough. You are here to mingle with each other and get along. I’ve decided I wanted to try something. I wanted to see if teenagers from different factions could get along enough to fall in love, as now is the time you all are supposed to looking for suitors. Everyone of you have grown up knowing you are only allowed to marry someone from your faction and they are sometimes even chosen for you, but that does not apply here.” 

Kaede’s hand shot up and Monokuma nodded at her. “So we’re here to find a suitor?”

“Yes.” Monokuma checked the watch on his arm. “It is getting late. Tomorrow, I’d like everyone to report to the cafeteria, which is marked with a sign so you shouldn’t miss it. 8 am sharp.” With that he left the stage via a back door and the room fell quiet. 

“Well I suppose we should all head to bed if we are supposed to be up and at breakfast by 8.” Kaede stood and smoothed out her piano print dress. Everyone else mumbled comments of agreement and stood from their chairs. They started to file out of the building, some stopping to talk to others that caught their eyes. Angie smiled. She knew she was going to like it here. 

She stood herself, though before she could go anywhere she was stopped by Kiyo, who greeted her warmly. “Would you like to walk back with me? I do believe our rooms are right next to each other.” Angie felt a grin come to her face. 

“Angie would love to.” The two of them together walked out of the building. The meeting hadn’t take more than 30 minutes, but Angie felt exhausted. She remembered the candy she had in her purse. She reached into the novelty purse and extracted the bag of taffy. She unwrapped a piece and popped it into her mouth, humming in delight.

“What is that?” Kiyo asked, looking at her with a curious gaze.

“Taffy that Angie's mom made.” She felt her eyes well with tears that threatened to spill if she talked too much about her family. “Would you like a piece?” She held one out to him.

He looked at it for a moment, a little weary, though he took it nonetheless. He studied it in his hand, though he didn’t eat it. Angie didn’t blame him, it was odd getting candy from strangers. Wasn’t there a rule about that? She looked away from him and back in front of her as they made it to the dorms. They walked together into the building and up the stairs that led to their dorms. Kiyo was right, they were side by side.

“Goodnight Angie.” He nodded. He opened his door and closed it behind him. Angie stood there a moment, thinking about Kiyo. He was interesting, and dare Angie say it handsome. If they were meant to be here for the simple sake getting together with others and marrying, Angie was thankful she found someone worthwhile.  

She tore her eyes away from where he was standing a moment ago to her own room and unlocked her door.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Angie yawned. Last night was rough. She tossed and turned that night, with thoughts of her mother and father in her mind. The oddest part was that it wasn’t even a sad dream. It was her bringing her boyfriend home to her faction for the first time. And the boyfriend was… Angie shook her head. 

She slipped on her yellow smock over her outfit for that day, a white tank and light blue shorts. She pulled on her white canvas shoes and then slipped all of the things she needed for that day into the pockets of her smock. She pulled her tool belt full of paint brushes around her waist, grabbed her keys, and slipped out of her room locking the door behind her. 

“What a coincidence.” She heard a voice from behind her. She turned in surprise away from the door. “I thought I was the only one who woke up this early.” Kiyo stood at his room’s door, dressed in a black sweater vest over a white dress shirt and green tie. She watched him drop his key into the pocket of his black dress pants.

“Angie gets up early every morning to pray.” She smiled. “Angie must convene with Atua every morning.” He nods in understanding. Angie suddenly wondered if he was religious. She doubted it, he didn’t seem the type. “It’s about an hour until we have to meet for breakfast. Would you like to talk for awhile?”

“Actually, yes.” His voice is calm and Angie can feel herself falling in love with his voice. “I’d like to speak with you about where you come from, I’ve always been interested in your island’s customs.” They walked together down the stairs and out the doors of the dorm building. 

“What is it you’d like to know?” She asked. “Angie is happy to share.”

“You worship a God different from everyone else don’t you? What did you call him?”

“Atua.” 

“Right.” Kiyo smiled. “What kind of God is Atua?” 

“He’s benevolent to those who worship him. But be careful, he can punish those who sin if he wishes.” She giggled. “Every Monday and Wednesday a blood donation truck come around to everyone’s house. It’s Atua’s blood sacrifices.” Kiyo nodded along with everything she spoke of, he genuinely seemed interested. 

He opened the door to the cafe for her, and she smiled in a thanks. They quickly find their name tags, which seem to be in the same order as their seats from the night before. They sit and continue their conversations. Before they know it, there are others filing in. Full of tired looks but happy dispositions, they take their seats and chat idly. 

“Good morning everyone!” Monokuma’s voice boomed. He took his stand at the head of the table. “I do hope everyone had a good night's rest.” They all nod as small children begin carrying in food. “My children are bringing you all your breakfast, please eat up.” 

Kaede’s arm shoots up, a concerned look on her face. “Sir.” 

Monokuma hums. “Yes, what’s the problem.”

“Rantaro isn’t here yet, shouldn’t we wait for him?” She said. Everyone looks around the table, their eyes falling on the empty seat next to Gonta. 

“I’m sure he just overslept, it isn’t too big of a deal.” He waves a hand dismissively. “After breakfast, I’d like all of you to explore the unlocked buildings. Though don’t stress too much over the locked ones, it just means that it isn’t finished quite yet. With that I’ll take my leave, enjoy breakfast.” He nods and leaves the cafeteria, his kids scurrying out after him. 

“I’m a little worried about Rantaro.” Kaede mumbled, picking at her food with her fork. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Shuichi sent her a reassuring smile. Miu stuck her finger down her throat, making an over exaggerated gagging sound. 

“You’re right.” Kaede nods. “Well, we should all figure out where we’ll be exploring. Then we can meet back up here and tell eachother what we saw.” 

“That does seem more efficient.” Kirumi affirms. 

Kaede smiles. “Let’s all pair up and decide. Shuichi and I will explore the library.” 

They all pair up, with Angie and Kiyo left with the task to go see if Rantaro was still in his room. The rest of breakfast was idle chit chat. When Angie and Kiyo were done, they stood and bid farewell to everyone and heading towards the dorms. 

“What do you think happened to Rantaro?” Angie asked. 

Kiyo hummed in thought. “I’m not sure. I guess we can’t know if we don’t ask him.” 

They walked towards the dorms and stopped at the first door, Rantaro’s. Kiyo raised his rand and knocked, getting no answer. They shared a concerned look. 

“Rantaro?” Angie called, knocking again. “You missed breakfast. 

Both of them jumped when they heard a scream. But it wasn’t coming from the Rantaro’s room. It sounded like Kaede. They shared another look, this one holding more fear than concern and sprinted out of the dorms, their previous task forgotten. They ran towards the library and stopped dead in their tracks at what they had found. 

Rantaro lay on the ground, his head beat in with a shot put ball. Blood pooled out around him. He was dead.


End file.
